Ed vs Patrick Star
Ed vs Patrick Star is a what if One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs Spongebob Squarepants: Two Idiotic characters with bad hygiene duke it out. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE! One Sunny Morning in Cul-de-sac, Patrick was seen walking on the sidewalk, wondering how he ended up here in the first place. "Where am I?" asked Patrick as he kept walking. Ed just happen to be walking by when he saw Patrick. "Oh no an evil mutant sea creature had come to the cul de sac to plague it with it's evil mutant germs!" shouted Ed as he then rushes over to Patrick. Ed steps infront of Patrick, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Hold it right there, you evil mutant scum! Prepare to meet your maker!" shouted Ed as he then gets into a combat stance. "Oh boy a Fight! I love Fighting games!" said Patrick as he the gets into a combat stance as well. I'M WITH STUPID! FIGHT! Ed and Patrick rush towards each other and exchanges blows, but Ed overpowers Patrick and head butts him into a house. Patrick gets up and charges towards Ed, and punches him in the gut, grabs a car, and crushes him with it. Ed gets up and pulls out the thingamajig, presses a button, and a boxing glove sprangs out and hit Patrick right in the face. Patrick recovers and pulls out his pickle blaster and fires pickles towards Ed. Ed eats 3 of the pickles, but gets hit by the rest. Ed gets mad, so he grabs a dumpster, and tosses it towards Patrick. Patrick karate chops the dumpster in half and starts to perform a cartwheel towards Ed. Ed had no time to dodge as the Patrick cartwheels over him, leaving a line in his body. Ed gets up and pulls out his baron o beef dip toy, pulls it sting, and shoots a huge flame towards Patrick, but he dodges by jumping out of the way. Ed continues to shoot flames at Patrick as he runs and hides in a behind a tree. While behind the tree, Patrick find a small rock on the ground, he grabs it, and tosses it towards Ed. Ed didn't see the attack coming as it hit in the face, knocking the flame toy out of his hands. Patrick runs out hiding spot, grabs a large rock, and crushes Ed with it, turning it into pebbles. Patrick walks away, thinking he won, but stops when he hears a familiar voice. "You torment me!" shouted Ed as he then burst from the rocks and charges towards Patrick. Ed beats Patrick to pulp and tosses him into the air. Ed then begins to shout his big yell. "BIG TROUBLE!" shouted Ed as he shouts out a mighty scream that sends Patrick hurling into space and all the way into the sun. Patrick screams in agony as he was getting burned into a crisp, killing him instantly. K.O! Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Ed! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Idiot vs Idiot themed One Minute Melee Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Netwok' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees